


【灿勋】玫瑰花蕾

by MistIris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 一篇恶趣味娱乐圈金主文。金主灿x明星勋。两个人渣炮友成真爱的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

朴灿烈怒气冲冲地推开吴世勋的卧室房门的时候，吴世勋正身穿淡紫色的丝质开襟睡袍，坐在床边的梳妆台前，小心翼翼地用纤白的十指将涂抹式面膜在自己面上轻轻点涂开来。

他摔上房门的力度是如此之大，使得吴世勋冷不防地受了惊吓，身子下意识地抖了一抖，那盖子尚未拧紧的罐装面膜便从他的大腿上滑落下来，摔在了柔软的猩红色地毯上。

吴世勋只淡淡低头看了一眼，便转过头来，以矫揉造作的甜腻声线冲着他娇嗔道：“——哥，你怎么不提前打一声招呼就来。”

见他没应声作答，便自顾自地又添上了一句：“——你看，害得人家面膜都撒了。多可惜。”

朴灿烈知道吴世勋心里其实压根没觉得可惜——那泛着金光的流动液体仍在猩红的地毯上缓缓流动着，逐渐地延展开来。如果吴世勋肯劳驾弯下他柔软的腰肢，用他的纤纤玉手把那个透明的罐子捡起来，他起码可以抢救出其中一半的液体。

可他连这点举手之劳都不愿去做，而是又将视线转回到了镜子中的自己，专心致志地用食指挤压着脸颊上涂抹式面膜形成的细微气泡。他压根不可惜那罐金箔面膜，就像他压根不可惜那一平方米造价上百万韩元的进口波斯地毯。面膜掉了就重新买，地毯脏了就直接换，这就是吴大明星的做派。这间位于江南区最高级的小区里的高层公寓里每一件东西都贵得离谱，就连主卧附带的卫生间那几乎永远被用过的安全套塞满的垃圾桶都是获得过红点奖的北欧设计师限量版。更令他恼火的是，这些花的是他朴灿烈自己的钱。

他木着脸，看着吴世勋此刻那张被金箔面膜所覆盖而显得有些僵硬的脸——那液体在他脸上已固定成膜，活像一副滑稽的金色面具。

他酸溜溜地说：“我没事为什么不能来？你怕我正好进来撞见你和别人干的好事？”

“哈！——”

吴世勋做作地干笑了一声，那笑声尖细又惺惺作态，听得他耳朵疼：“...哥什么时候开始在意这一点了？”

“我从来都不在意。”他将两手插进了自己的西装裤的裤兜，眼神飘忽到了别处。“——我们说好了的，只要你能把握好分寸。”

“我不会让自己染上乱七八糟的病的，灿烈哥。”

吴世勋像一只柔若无骨的猫一样从梳妆台前站起了身，步伐轻盈地绕过他，走进了盥洗室。

他拧开了洗漱台前的水龙头，去清洗自己沾染了面膜残液的双手，软绵绵的声线夹杂着水声和回音朦朦胧胧地传来。

“——你知道的哦，哥，我只让你一个人不带套射在我里面。”

又来了。

朴灿烈皱起了眉头，他真怀疑吴世勋有什么超乎寻常的嗅觉，他每次打算认真跟他谈论任何严肃的正事的时候，他都会天真无邪地摆出这种最令自己意乱情迷的姿态，抛出几句骚话，试图扰乱他的心神。

他干咳了几声，决定单刀直入切入正题。

“——我听伯贤说你自己主动跑去李导那毛遂自荐了。”

“是啊。”

吴世勋的语气十分轻快，似乎丝毫没觉得有什么不妥。

“你能不能不要这么自作主张？”

“我自作主张？”吴世勋重新从盥洗室里走了出来，脸上依然挂着那副拙劣的黄金面具。“我是一个演员啊，自己争取自己喜欢的角色有什么了？难道我就合该傻乎乎地坐在待机室，等着你和边伯贤一个个帮我把所有适合我的剧本全给推掉，只剩下那些千篇一律的庸俗肥皂剧？”

“那些庸俗肥皂剧最适合你，每一部收视率都很高。更何况——”，他语气尖酸地说道，“你压根就不具备大银幕表演所需要的演技。”

“我适不适合演电影不是哥你这个外行人可以评判的吧。”

吴世勋重重地坐在自己两米宽的大床上，背对着他，语气中意味不明。

“哈，外行人？”

他又气又笑，满脸写满不可思议。

“吴世勋啊吴世勋，你他妈以为你是谁捧红的啊？要不是你自个儿在七年前爬上我的床，求着我把你从那个破烂皮包公司的合约里解救出来，你现在还在哪个三流电视台气喘吁吁地打歌。哦，是了，爱豆。你连做一个唱跳爱豆都远远不够格。你的声音条件压根不适合唱歌，几句rap词都能说岔气，跳舞基本功压根不行，全凭身材好看才显得看得过去——”

吴世勋转过了身，低下了头，悠悠然地翘起了二郎腿，似乎丝毫并没有被他尖酸刻薄的嘲讽所激怒。

“你说你是个演员。你他妈根本就没有演戏天赋，连态度都不曾上心，超过两页的台词统统记不住，随时要人在摄影机后面举着提词板，就这样你的粉丝还爆肝给你投出了个最佳人气演员奖，真是个活生生的笑话。”

“你知道你的人生演技巅峰在哪吗？在七年前，就在我的床上——你当时才十六岁，在我面前装得楚楚可怜，让我以为自己捡到了一朵纯洁的百合花——可结果呢？我帮你赎了身，签了约，给你净化掉你网上所有可能成为黑历史的往事——操，你的黑历史简直和你的头发一样多，你们高中几乎每个眉眼稍微端正些的男孩子手机里都存着你的半裸照片，请你抽一根烟你就可以给他们任何一个来一记口活，光是摆平他们每一个人都他妈花了我几千万韩元。”

朴灿烈越说越气，话语也越发刻薄。

吴世勋却是无动于衷，甚至开始有条不紊地伸出手，轻轻地撕扯面上已彻底固化、可以轻易剥离皮肤的金色薄膜。

朴灿烈觉得这让自己声嘶力竭的控诉显得有些愚蠢，他有些恼羞成怒，也开始口不择言：“——总之，你就是个没实力的废物，一个天生堕落的贱货，一个爱慕虚荣的撒谎精，一个自命不凡、忘恩负义的人渣，你——”

就在此刻，吴世勋终于撕下了那层面膜。

完球。

朴灿烈心想。

那张令他神魂颠倒的梦幻般的面孔重又出现在了他眼前。

吴世勋既不气也不恼，飘飘然地将身子挪到了靠近他的一侧床边。月牙眼闪烁着，笑眯眯地问他：“——我能还是什么呀？”

“你——”朴灿烈无可奈何地听着自己的声线气势骤然减弱——

 

“——你他妈是我见过最美的尤物。”

 

“而你呀，”吴世勋脸上洋溢起了得意洋洋的微笑。朴灿烈当真恨极了他这副小人得志的神情。“灿烈哥，你是我见过最英俊的混蛋——”

吴世勋两只软软小手抓住朴灿烈的衣角，驱使他来到了自己身前。

“——还有我尝过的最棒的大家伙。”

他半垂着头，带着一种刻意为之的天真神情，在朴灿烈的裆部落下了一个吻。

 


	2. Chapter 2

朴灿烈缓缓地吐出了长长的一口气，修长的手指夹着手里的香烟，在自家起居室茶几上的烟灰缸边缘弹了弹烟灰。

操，终于舒坦了。

四十分钟前，在吴世勋的卧室，他刚坐起身点燃第一支烟，吴世勋就在身后用光裸的小腿踢了他一脚。

“呛死了哥，出去阳台抽。”

“好。”

他求之不得，他此刻压根不敢回头看他———事后的吴世勋素来美得惊心动魄。他甚至怀疑如果那副模样的吴世勋让他穿着小熊内裤在首尔街头裸奔，他都能鬼迷心窍地应承下来。

吴世勋以前不这样的，这人就是个穷奢极欲的懒鬼，对事业没半点敬畏之心，边伯贤塞给他什么剧本他就演什么，演技完成度向来敷衍。他第二喜欢的工作是穿着漂亮衣服给品牌站台拍照片，第一喜欢的工作是待在家里打游戏。

当今的世道就是如此地操蛋，朴灿烈想，现在的粉丝毫无底线，吴世勋开个直播打游戏他们都能乐哄哄地排着队给他打赏送钱。

这回让吴世勋转了性，死活都想演的那出戏叫《玫瑰花蕾》。新一代国民级导演坐镇，文学桂冠原著改编的剧本，国内适龄男演员一个个趋之若鹜，每一个都比吴世勋有演技有资历。

可朴灿烈心里知道，这个角色天底下还真没人比吴世勋更适合。

《玫瑰花蕾》是一个“痴人之爱”式的悲剧，讲的是传媒大亨和他包养的漂亮男孩的故事。男孩出身贫寒、举止粗野。大亨将他从一块璞玉打造成了闪闪发光的大明星，一个梦幻一般的尤物。纯粹的肉欲升华为一腔热血的痴恋，使他们支配与被支配的关系彻底发生了嬗变。最后，尤物遗弃了家道中落孤苦伶仃的大亨。大亨在孤独之中死去，死前仍惦记着当年初次遇见的少年。

朴灿烈不想让吴世勋接这部戏的原因显而易见。无论是这个故事对他们现实关系的影射，还是最后大亨的悲剧性结局，都令他深深地不安。

“你就这么想咒我，非得让全世界都看我的笑话？”

他问。

“哥你这就是心里有鬼了，什么帽子都急哄哄往自己身上扣。我想演这个纯粹就因为喜欢。你要真仔细读过剧本，就知道我俩跟后准言溯压根就不像———他们之间那可真有过爱情。”

吴世勋懒懒地回答他。

“而且哥你想想哦，外人真想代入这么个形象对你也没什么坏处——他们不会笑话你，只会觉得你痴情又可怜，我才是那个招揽骂名的无情婊子。况且———”

吴世勋站起身，从后面将小下巴抵在了他的肩头，他看都不用看回头看，就知道他此刻定是笑得狡黠。

“———哥借着给我砸钱拍片的名头洗掉了多少来路不明的钱，哥不会以为我不知道吧？”

尤物本就是危险生物。

有脑子的尤物更危险。

这些年他终于算是有点认清了吴世勋，越了解越觉得他可怕。他现在压根不敢在吴世勋的地方过夜。

但是太迟了。前些年，他大大咧咧地在他房间里打交易电话，熟睡时未上锁的手机就搁在吴世勋床边。鬼知道吴世勋那里还有多少他的把柄。

他沉默地想着，自己上辈子是造了什么孽，招惹上这么个不省事的妖精。骚浪贱一个都没落下，还特能给自个惹事情。

——可是老天，他可真是个尤物。

朴灿烈可不是没试过找别人，他今年36岁，结过三次婚，也离过三次婚，早已经忘了前妻哪任是哪任。他睡过的女人和小男孩多得数不清，现在还固定联系的就有好几个，其中一个和吴世勋足有六成相似，性格则是要好上太多。

但是——他脑海里浮现起吴世勋赤裸的身体和猫咪一般的微笑——“哥，还是这里面最棒吧？你从没试过更棒的吧？”

这甚至无关经验技巧，纯粹是一种本能。朴灿烈想。这男孩就是厄洛斯化身在人间，双腿之间是通往极乐之境的隐秘花园。那具紧致美妙的肉体仿佛是超脱吴世勋本身存在的圣器。碰过他一次，再和别人上床统统像例行公事。

朴灿烈给自己灌了一口酒。

1824的单一麦芽麦卡伦，货真价实的人间仙露，你喝过一次，从此世间一切饮料都平淡如水。

更何况——朴灿烈眯着眼睛想——吴世勋的提议把他给说服了。国税局早就开始有事没事请他过去喝茶，让他提供各式各样的资金流向表。为将他迷得神魂颠倒的小情人一掷千金这个故事俗套是俗套了点，但大众都很吃这一套。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

两个月后，电影《玫瑰花蕾》如期开机了。

开机仪式的新闻发布会上，整个剧组其乐融融，笑声不断，每个人看起来似乎都很开心。

原著作者哽咽着说，做梦也没想到能请到她爱豆本尊来出演自己以他为原型创作的角色；李导很感激，他虽早已享誉国际，却是头一回回国拍片，没成想资本的眷顾来得那么顺利，能在国内支持自己进行这种争议题材的创作；吴世勋也很开心，他在发布会上穿了一件Gucci专门为他定制的酒红色西装，全球仅此一件，艳光四射，成了万众瞩目的全场最大焦点，巧笑倩兮间就谋杀无数菲林。

只有神秘的幕后投资人那天不怎么开心，他没去参加发布会，而是在隔壁两条街给自家集团旗下新开的商场剪彩。无趣的商务应酬，按部就班的记者提问紧跟着机械的拍照环节。直到最后，有一个戴眼镜的愣头青记者冲出重重包围，抢在他上车前把话筒直直怼到他鼻孔。

“朴总！您知道吴世勋先生主演的《玫瑰花蕾》今天举行开机仪式吗？”

“有传言说这个故事是以您和吴先生的经历改编的，请问您对这一消息有什么看法！？”

朴灿烈的脸冷得像块冰，隔着墨镜瞥了一眼那个不知天高地厚的愣头青廉价衬衫胸前挂着的工作牌——全南韩只有三家独立电视网还没有被朴式财阀控股，而那工作牌上的三个字母代表的缩写便是其中之一。

这并不妨碍朴灿烈有两百种方式让这个不知死活的愣头青在这个国家永久性失业。

他确实是能办得到的，就像他完全可以无视这个问题，直接扬长而去。

可是那天下午他穿的裤子不合身，新座驾的空调又出了故障，剪彩典礼上穿细高跟的司仪还屡次不小心踩到了他的脚，种种琐碎细微的不爽情绪早已积压到了一个临近失控的极点，被那个此刻他最不愿听到的名字所瞬间引爆。 

于是，他冲着那个怼过来的镜头便是一记长达一分钟暴风rap似的破口大骂。 

末了，在他终于将自己塞进那辆空调坏掉了的银色劳斯莱斯之前，他恶狠狠地补上了致命的最后一句。

“——别问了，我跟吴先生又不熟！”

 在接下来的数天、数月、甚至是数年间，他都会为这个一时冲动的口不择言而持续付出代价。

“我跟吴先生不熟”当天在寥寥几个朴氏财阀强大公关体系下成为漏网之鱼的八卦网站头条只待了不到一小时，就被紧急撤下了热搜，被某个倒霉的三线女明星出轨的新闻给顶上。

 可是，尽管朴灿烈几乎掌控了全南韩的新闻喉舌，可互联网这玩意儿可不分国界。在他的影响力难以触及的微博、推特和ins上，“我跟吴先生不熟”彻底成了与“不知妻美XXX”、“先赚一个小目标”并列的年度金句，为八卦网友乐此不疲的玩梗提供源源不断的灵感。

毕竟——虽然国内媒体无人敢揭穿皇帝的新衣，捅破他和吴世勋的真实关系，但他两年前被法国狗仔拍到的、在尼斯海滩上一只手握着吴世勋的细瘦脚踝，一只手往吴世勋那白皙大腿内侧抹防晒霜的画面依然让大众记忆犹新。而在更早的四年前，吴世勋过二十岁生日的时候那震惊南韩的大手笔应援不是出自任何一个后援会，而是一位不愿透露姓名于是大家都假装不知道是哪位的P先生。

嘲笑他最狠的自然还是吴先生本人。

“——哥对我哪儿不熟呀？嗯？”

他转过脸不愿去面对吴世勋狐狸般的笑脸，手却很诚实地跟随着吴世勋的牵引抚上那柔韧腰肢前外侧两道销魂的浅沟。

“是这儿不熟吗？”

“…还是这里不熟呀...哈啊！…哥哥你慢点呀…”

他咬牙切齿看着骑在他上的吴世勋，恨不得把这人先揉碎了再生吃入腹。

他对吴世勋的爱憎就像猫的眼睛，一晚上能变幻好几回。

 


	4. Chapter 4

转眼之间，《玫瑰花蕾》闭门拍摄已进行了几个星期。

让边伯贤和剧组里其他熟知吴世勋脾性的业内人士都大跌眼镜的是，吴大明星竟为了这出戏展现出了他出道八年以来都未曾展现过的敬业精神——他把酒瘾给戒了，不再每天睡到午后一点才在片场现身，场场提前背台词，每场的拍摄都进行得异常顺利。

这天是公众假期，李导见拍摄进展远超预期，便索性放了全剧组半天假。场务、服化、灯光、群演都纷纷离场，偌大的片场里空空荡荡。可边伯贤的车在半路上出了点小擦碰，人没事儿，车却是坏了，吴世勋只得在片场待着，干巴巴等着公司另外派车来接。

边伯贤这几个星期待他不冷不热，对他的事一百个不上心，他便知道朴灿烈最近的心思不在他身上。真可惜。他心想，伯贤哥是个八面玲珑的聪明人，如果他们不是这种雇佣关系，兴许倒还能成为朋友。边伯贤的工作合约签在吴世勋的个人工作室下面，工作室注册的公司法人填的吴世勋大名，可他俩都彼此之间心知肚明，边伯贤真正意义上的老板是谁。

他百无聊赖在片场游荡，路过剪辑室，李导演正盯着监视器里粗剪的素材出神。

他对这位年长他八岁、温润如玉的男人很有好感———这种好感无关情爱，是一种纯粹的敬仰和欣赏。他当然知道李东海有一个感情稳定的圈外女友，恩爱多年。李东海是在美国最好的电影学院留学深造的，年少成名，毕业后的第一部处女作就在三大电影节入了围，三十岁就举起过柏林金熊，妥妥的南韩之光，半个娱乐圈的人都伸长了脖子，指望在他的戏里得到一个角色。可他待人永远谦和有礼，笑起来令人如沐春风，和朴灿烈那个狗眼看人低的混账没半点相似之处。

“李导，”他隔着玻璃窗得到李东海轻轻点头默许，便轻轻走了进去，带上了门。“电影的最后一幕，你打算怎么拍？”

他是男主角，他自然要好奇。《玫瑰花蕾》的原著是开放性的结局，最后一幕是被病痛折磨得奄奄一息的后准躺在病榻之间。书上是这样写的——“ _朦胧之间，他的眼前又浮现了那张令他魂牵梦萦的脸。他瞪大了眼睛，努力去辨别，是他出现了濒死的幻觉，还是那人果真回来了……_ ”

李东海亲自改写的剧本沿用了原著的片段，并没有点明这个问题的虚实。

“说老实话……”李东海将视线从监视器的屏幕上转移了出来，他摘下眼镜，揉了揉双眼。“——我现在还不知道。等拍到最后一幕再说吧，或许到时即兴拍出来的效果更好——”

“——哦还有，别李导李导的叫了，世勋，你喊我东海哥吧。”

“好的，东海哥。”

吴世勋浅笑着应了一声。

这样的要求若是从旁的什么人嘴里说出来，他定是要以为对方是在和自己调情。

这圈子里的正人君子提着灯笼都难寻，可他十足肯定自己面前就站着一位。

“东海哥，有件事我一直都很好奇，你...…真的相信这个故事吗？”

李东海抬起头，清朗的目光里夹杂着一丝困惑。

“…我想问的是，东海哥，你相信后准对言溯的这种感情会真实存在吗？这种…燃尽自己的生命、倾其所有而不求回报的绝恋？”

李东海的眼底流过一丝温润的暖流，整个人都被一股柔柔的光辉所笼罩着，于是他的回答尚未出口，吴世勋便已猜到答案———

“我相信的。”

那难以言状的温柔光辉令吴世勋的心轻轻地被抽动了一下，寂寥的酸涩蓦然席卷而来。

他恍惚之间意识到，究其一生，他都未曾——哪怕仅仅是一次——感受到过那光辉笼罩在自己身上。

“东海哥———”他低下了头，声音轻得像一声叹息。“我真羡慕你。”

李东海听见这话，完全转过了身，使自己能够直直注视着吴世勋的眼睛。

他没有圆滑地装作没有听到吴世勋失态的发言，也没有说出什么诸如“世勋年轻又多金，有什么好羡慕我”之类的漂亮话，而是真挚地望向吴世勋逐渐黯淡的双眼，对他说：

“…世勋———玫瑰不能选择自己天生的花色，你成为今天这副模样，也不都是你自己的错。”

“但是对于你今后会成为什么样的人，你永远都还有选择。”

吴世勋的脸僵了一下，再开口时，声音带着些许颤抖：“对不起，我没明白你的意思。”

“比如说，世勋。”李东海将视线重新转回了面前的监控器，“...你可以成为一个很好的演员，我想这之前可能从来没有人这么告诉过你。”

“——我？”

他干笑了一声：“我不就是一个被资本推上来的漂亮废物，朴灿烈给你钱，你就让我演主角。你们每一个都冲着我说漂亮话，心底里却都瞧不起我。其实没关系，我自个也瞧不起我自己。不过东海哥，我原以为你和他们都不同。”

“不，世勋。”李东海平静地再次转过身，“你这是在贬低自己，也是在贬低我。我是一个艺术家，没人能逼着我在我的戏里塞我不想要的主角。朴先生赞助了这个项目，我很感激，但是我挑中你，是因为你就是我要找的言溯。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“你可以成为一个很好的演员”——的确很久都没有人这么同吴世勋说过了。

吴世勋绝对是这个国家最能诠释“黑红”两字的明星。

一方面，他粉丝群体庞大得吓人，主演的每一部电视剧收视率都高得逆天，凡是和人气沾边的大众评审奖项都拿了个遍。另一方面，谁都知道他是个不会演戏的漂亮废物，依仗着金主推给他的资源。他的每一部戏都是毫无艺术价值的肥皂剧，他只负责在里面穿着各种漂亮的制服，展示自己或是帅气冷峻、或是柔软灵动的魅力。这些角色统统都不需要任何演技，理论上换了谁演都成，只需要一张漂亮的脸。

吴世勋的确比这个圈子里其他所有的漂亮废物都更漂亮一些。

可他今年24岁了，履历表上全是一水儿的《我依然相信爱情》、《空军上校之恋》、《丈夫的诱惑》之流。颜狗们用以舔屏的素材倒是很多，但没有一部能给他留下一个“闪光瞬间”，一个那种能让他在年华老去之后，仍在影迷心中小心翼翼珍藏着的经典。大银幕上斯嘉丽美目流转，却是语气坚毅地说下“明天是新的一天”，安迪在雨中拥抱着得而复失的自由，露丝被杰克拥着在大船船首张开双臂——他从小最爱逃学去影厅看老电影重映，早早认定自己的毕生夙愿，不过就是这样一个闪着金光的瞬间。为了这样一个时刻，他甚至愿意像詹姆斯迪恩一样在二十五岁之前死去。

吴世勋素来对网上的所有恶评淡然处之，有相当一部分原因是朴灿烈私底下骂他比谁都狠。堂堂朴大总裁，经不起他戏弄，被他逼急了什么话都骂的出来。贱货、撒谎精、淫荡、虚荣、忘恩负义，唯独有一句，朴灿烈说的不是真话，他知道，朴灿烈也知道。

他绝对，不是一个没天赋的演员。

朴灿烈七年前签了他之后推给他的第一个资源是一部青春校园文艺片，叫《迷雾中的鸢尾花》。那片子是部小制作，颇有一些试水的意思，也没让他演主角。那个角色是一个忧郁的校草，在演员表中位列男三。他那会儿哪里学过表演，纯粹是循着本能和对剧本的理解自然地表现，谁知拍摄非常顺利，所有镜头全是一次过。他原以为是那个新人导演本就要求不高，上映后，看着杂志上资深影评人对这部处女作的评价，寥寥几句评论令他欣喜不已——“17岁的吴世勋先生自然清新的演技为这部作品增添了不少光彩，他是一位非常有前途的年轻男演员”。

他这辈子从来都没有这么开心过，闪耀的梦想就在他眼前，触手可得。

多幼稚啊。

吴世勋每每回想起那时候的自己，都不免要自我嘲讽一番。

他父亲早逝，母亲从来未曾上过一天班，经济来源唯有靠出卖肉体。他从小耳濡目染，习惯了张开双腿换取任何自己想要的东西——学费、糖果、香烟、不花钱看电影的特权，甚至还有出道的机会。他在那个派对上勾搭上朴灿烈，陪他过了一夜，醒来发觉自己忽然拥有了做梦都想不到的好东西——朴灿烈给他买房，花钱让他上表演课，带着他拍电影。从来没有人对他这么好过，给过他这样多的礼物。他当时是真的把朴灿烈当成了自己的神。他只有初中文凭，没受到过什么高雅教育，如果让他用匮乏朴素的语言描述出那种感觉，便是：他想以后只陪朴灿烈一个人睡觉了。

他用颤抖的声音给朴灿烈打电话，连拨了几次才接通，接起电话的时候，朴灿烈的语气异常古怪。

“老公？...你在跟谁打电话？”

对面的背景音里出现了女人尖细的声线。

他霎时间如同被泼了一把冷水一般清醒过来，主动把电话挂断了。

可那不过是一连串失望的开始。

他的第二部作品便是没什么营养的校园偶像剧了。对话浅薄，剧情烂俗，可小女生们都很喜欢，收视率很不错。他想，没关系，自己还是需要打开国民度的上升期，这些电视剧烂是烂了点，对打开市场很有好处。

女主演想拉着他炒cp，故意让人拍到他俩在一起讨论剧本的照片，借位的角度让他们看上去仿佛在接吻。他急急忙忙打电话给朴灿烈，辩解自己的清白无辜；朴灿烈轻飘飘一句，没关系，媒体那边由他摆平。

他甚至都不问吴世勋一句，你和她是不是真的。

那一刻吴世勋便了然了，自己在他眼里，本就不干净。

他的下一部戏仍是烂俗的校园偶像剧。

紧接着又是另一部更烂俗的职场偶像剧。

再下一部仍然是。

他也疑惑过，也抗争过，也试图绕过边伯贤自己偷偷跑去试镜过。

石沉大海。

他开始怀疑自己是不是真的缺乏演戏天赋，才只配接得到这样的剧本。

直到他二十岁生日那天，在某个颁奖礼上勾搭上的圈内炮友喝醉了酒，倒在他公寓的沙发上说漏了嘴。

“——世勋啊，”金钟仁用一种令他莫名其妙的眼神望着他，“你真是个小可怜。”

此刻，从吴世勋的江边公寓落地窗望出去，对岸所有写字楼的楼面上都齐刷刷地亮着灯，汉江上倒映着璀璨的霓虹灯，明如白昼，所有的楼面都齐刷刷写着“祝世勋生日快乐———P先生”。

可是P先生甚至都不在他身边，参加他的生日宴。

“我片酬和代言费比你高两个档次，你有什么资格好可怜我的。”他硬撑着一口气反问。

“你，嗝，你是不是真的不知道啊——”金钟仁怜悯地斜着眼看着他，“———我那个，拿了青龙奖最佳男主的角色，本来该是你的呀。”

他震惊地瞪大了眼睛，顾不得脸面快步上前，一把扯起金钟仁的衣领。所幸，派对上的其他人此刻已经醉得迷迷糊糊，权当他俩推推搡搡在调情。

“你胡说！我从来就没见到过那个剧本！”

“哈，所以我说你可怜啊，小可爱...”金钟仁仰着头倒了下去，用醉鬼的越来越绵软的声线说下去，“...你的金主大人不乐意，边伯贤就绝对不会让你看到这些剧本的影子。”

金钟仁醉倒之前最后一句话轻得像羽毛似的，压在他身上却是犹如千斤重：

“——朴总做事真是绝啊，世勋。他带你到了可以展翅翱翔的高地，却早在你背后剪断了你的翅膀。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“灿烈？灿烈？”

不知道是第几声嗫嚅落在耳际，轻甜娇柔似与海风融为一体，巨浪拍打礁石发出轰隆声响，朴灿烈这才回了神，隔着浅咖色的太阳镜瞥向身边同样躺在躺椅上的女人。

设计简洁的50年代复古连体式泳装，红润白皙又不过分惨白的肤色，宽大的帽檐下露出一张精雕细琢化着淡妆的粉面。

一个美人。一个真正气质高华、家世清白又受过良好教育的美人。

像他这种身份地位的男人，无论经历了多少次失败的婚姻，最终的归宿似乎总是这种类型女人的怀抱，正如他的父亲在几次失败的婚姻和无法生育第二个孩子的连续挫败之后，又若无其事地跪在母亲面前，为她戴上闪闪发光的蓝宝石戒指。父母辈的糊涂账和童年的困顿创伤而今已被碾碎在滚滚岁月里，却早已无可挽回地粉碎了朴灿烈心中对于现代婚姻制度的美好希翼。不过，朴灿烈今年36岁了，头三次闹剧式的婚姻除了散伙时的鸡飞狗跳之外未曾在他身上留下丝毫痕迹，但他明白，假若他此刻真的希望驶入家庭温馨的港湾，娶这样一个和母亲同样类型的女人会是最稳妥安心的选择。

财阀家的女儿，在海外接受高等教育，在克利翁舞会上度过成人礼，能讲漂亮的法语和意大利语；白天穿着香奈儿的职业套装，晚上裹着Valentino或者Giorgio。笑容永远是那么得体，每根头发都懂得不犯错；张口可与你从欧洲民粹运动的再抬头谈到浮士德中的人本主义，下厨可以烹制出让蓝带大厨都挑不出毛病的灰背烤鸭。这种女人会是很好的贤内助，将家族的烦琐事务打理得井井有条。

总之，他说不出女人有哪处令他不满意，可这种圆满本身即令他感到些许抗拒。

毕竟，她就连情事方面都是挑不出半点毛病的合宜，长期高度自律管理下的身体纤秾合度，落在耳边的娇吟如同标准得如通精准拿捏过，断然不会让他听出半分失控。

可是——每当他用手抚上女人的柔软的腰肢，他总得想起自己拥抱过的另一具躯体，一样的纤细，可是没有这样软乎乎，是劲瘦的，有弹性的，有韧度的，两侧腰肌分割出两道浅浅沟壑，他爱不释手。

“——抱歉，刚才在想新项目的事情，想得有点出了神。你刚才问我什么？”

他郑重地转过头，彬彬有礼地冲着女人回答。

和淑女在一起，他好像不自觉地就戴上了绅士的面具。他和他的野玫瑰在一起时从不至如此，他盛怒之下会毫不留情地对他破口大骂，情迷时分却恨不得匍匐在地亲吻他足尖——吴世勋似乎总能激发他最原始的情绪，正如他总能激发他最狂野的情欲。

“你太投身于工作了，灿烈。偶尔该让自己好好歇歇。”

女人浅笑着凑上前，在他右边面颊上落下一个百合花般的吻。

她非常敏锐，也异常体贴，察觉出了他的情绪，也察觉出了他不愿点明的更深层次的缘由。

然而老实说他方才的解释并非一句谎言，《玫瑰花蕾》是朴氏旗下影视娱乐公司成立以来最特别的一个项目。这次度假的闲暇时刻，他终于读完了李东海亲手改编的剧本定稿，正是这剧本给他带来的震动，使得他此刻心神不宁。

对于李东海的名声他早已有所耳闻，心里也对《玫瑰花蕾》的水准有所预期。可真的细细阅毕那数百页的剧本，他发现自己早先远远低估它所蕴含的能量。

一部无与伦比的杰作。

他从不惺惺作态追求高雅的品味，也曾直言不讳庸俗作品最能赚钱，可这并不代表他没有识别真正杰作的眼光。《玫瑰花蕾》的成功是必然的，不是那种登上票房榜首，网上热议几个月的微不足道的成功，在艺术无尽的长河中如同一粒细沙消失无踪；是那种会永垂青史的成功，那种让一代又一代观众在许多个日日夜夜以后，依然记挂的隽永。

他的小玫瑰会通过这部作品获得永恒的绽放。

而这正是他曾许诺过他，却始终拐弯抹角未曾给予的东西。

思绪缥缈到这里，他发现自己又开始无法自拔地在眼前循着记忆一点点描摹出吴世勋的姿容。

他想起了他们在一起度过的第一个神奇的夜晚，金风吹落玉露。身下的人儿娇憨又放荡，纯真又淫邪，极致的美妙让他几乎是人生中头一次彻彻底底地丧失了理智。不是循惯例留下一张私人秘书的联系名片，而是像轻捻着花瓣一般，小心翼翼地捧着那张细巧过分的脸，带着虔诚信徒一般的热诚问道——我能为你做什么？

小玫瑰露水般的笑意从眼底泛滥到了嘴角，他说——我想当个电影明星。

 

他何尝没有过真心诚意想帮他实现这个梦想的时刻。

可是他在包了场的VIP影厅沉默地看完了《迷雾中的鸢尾花》，他推给吴世勋的第一个试水的配角，九十多分钟的剧情中只占了二十多分钟的出场镜头，可哪怕是身经百战的老戏骨也好，那些同样青春洋溢却远比吴世勋所受训练丰富的少年少女也罢，只要吴世勋一出现在银幕上，所有人的表演都黯淡无光。他的表演风格自成一流，不属于体验派，也不属于方法派，他好像天生就懂得如何演戏，像鸟儿天生便会飞翔，而人类穷尽数千年数万代智慧的研究，造出所有那些造价不菲的庞大金属仪器，也不过是只是在模拟鸟儿生来即有的翅膀而已。

他面色铁青地走出那个影厅，给自己点上了一根烟，千万种情绪互相纠缠，他的思绪从未飘得那么邈远。他想到了詹姆斯迪恩，那个英年早逝的巨星短暂的一生只演过三部电影，可那张瘦削而俊美的脸至今仍印在每一代年轻人的文化衫上，而同时代那些享尽荣华富贵的巨贾的名字却已无人知晓。他那时还未曾知道自己在害怕些什么，多年之后，当他第一次读完《玫瑰花蕾》的剧本时，他忽然明了。

边伯贤的工作邮件仿佛是命运之手掐着点似地发到了他的手机上，说片子反响极佳，他手头已经接到有一个给世勋的剧本邀约，他看着甚好。

他只瞄了一眼编导栏那几个如雷贯耳的姓名，就给边伯贤拨了回电。

“把那个本子给他推掉。”他说。

“什么？”对面的边伯贤发出了一声惊呼，“这个本子你都嫌不够好？”

“不是不够好。”朴灿烈斩钉截铁地说，“是太好了。”

迎接他的是一阵死一般的沉寂。

伯贤总归是个一等一的聪明人，那沉寂持续的时间并不足以招致尴尬。

“我明白了。”电话那头言简意赅地回答。

“好。”


	7. Chapter 7

朴大总裁大摇大摆地走进了片场，却没有人出来迎接他。

不过他也根本不用寻人来问吴世勋在哪，他一进门便一眼瞧见了他。在这个拥挤却诡异安静的半封闭空间内，此时此刻所有的眼神都聚焦在吴世勋身上。

这是一场言溯的独角戏，是他在与后准决裂之后独自一人在空寂的寓所中奔溃的场景。很少有演员能扛得住这样的戏份：一场长达三分钟的独白之后是一段无台词表演，不经剪辑的长镜头，摄影机直接怼着脸拍。

他想他从未见过这样的吴世勋。

一般而言，电影拍摄现场的杂乱无序和喧嚣世俗足以泯灭多数影迷不切实际的幻想——荡气回肠的爱情片里主角含情脉脉望向的不是饰演情侣的搭档，而是扛着粗重摄像机汗如雨下的摄影师；令人如坠梦中的唯美场景在现场无迹可寻，只不过衍生自一块贫瘠丑陋的绿幕。

但某些神迹般的瞬间，是在这一片嘈杂无序的喧嚣之间，在这一人为痕迹重重的环境中仍然熠熠生辉的。

比如吴世勋这一刻的表演。从那一张生机勃勃的面孔之上似乎衍生出了一片隔绝的空间，将观者生生拽入情境，拽入他深沉的哀恸。朴灿烈已经可以想见，这可怕的感染力若是投放到22米*16米的大银幕上，又该具有何等令人心颤的魔力，征服多少观众的心。

吴世勋在特写镜头前微微仰起了面，一滴晶莹的泪珠从他纤细的眼角滑落，他的目光因而变得渺远深邃，仿佛望向那遥远的永恒。他的目光越过了镜头，越过了前侧一盏炽热的白色聚光灯，越过了屏息凝神的人群，并最终在空中与朴灿烈相遇。就在这时，李东海喊了一声——“cut！”

“很完美，世勋。我想这一条就可以了。现在——不如大家休息一下吧？”

大家这才如梦初醒，开始各做各的事情。下一场是群演的戏，吴世勋默然地起身走进了休息室。人群仿佛是这才发现朴灿烈的存在，自觉而缄默地在涌动的人流之中为他留出了一条通道。他尾随吴世勋进入了他的单独休息室，关上门，带上了锁。

吴世勋对着梳妆镜一点点蘸着水去卸他脸上本就并不厚重的妆，镜子中的那张脸带着一丝疲倦和木然，可当他从椅子上转过身来的时候，却换上了另一副春风满面的模样。

他这是演给自己看的，还是他见了自己真的会这样开心？

朴灿烈飞快地想，他惊慌地发现自己尚未组织好接下来的语言，却仍是向前迈了一步。

吴世勋仍是坐着面对着他，双臂无比自然地环绕上他的腰际，如同自然生长；他于是也无比自然的用掌心轻轻托住吴世勋的后脑勺，那人将脸贴在他的腹部，说话时的气息在他的下腹部周围激起一阵密密麻麻的痒。

“——哥可算是想起我了啊？”

不，在我没能见到你的四十二天零九小时，我想到你的次数一定会让你大吃一惊。

他自然是不可能说出这种话。尤其是在考虑到接下来他必须要对吴世勋说出的不愉快的事实的时候。

他发现自己依然沉默着，只是轻轻抚弄吴世勋后脑勺的柔密发丝。

“哥你是不是——胖了一点呀？”

吴世勋挂在他身后的手捏了一把他的后腰的软肉，语气之中带有一丝戏谑的意味，却不似以往那种毫不在乎的打趣，更像是在徒劳地寻找话题，以逃避潜意识中抗拒的即将来临的时刻。在他此刻表现出来的反常的亲昵和依恋之中，朴灿烈捕捉到了一丝不安。那不安源自于他自己的沉默，沾染上了吴世勋敏感的情绪，又加倍奉还回到了他自己身上。

可是他为什么会觉得不安？他不过是来向吴世勋告知一件与吴世勋相关、但自己早已安排妥当的事情。这不过是这七年以来他擅自为吴世勋决定的又一件事而已。从前这种事他都是让边伯贤来转达的，他自己也不知道自己这一次是犯了什么毛病，让自己亲自过来遭罪。

他艰难地注视靠在自己胸前的毛茸茸的脑袋，盯着吴世勋头顶的发旋。他看着那根瘦弱的脊骨从修长雪白的后颈上凸显出来，延伸入那件墨绿色毛衣的领口边缘，终于长吁了一口气，认命般地抛出了那句在心底铺排了无数遍的话：

“——我来是想告诉你，我们可能要延迟上映计划。”

怀里的软玉温香骤然变得又冷又硬。

吴世勋抬起眼来，他终于明白自己方才一直在逃避和恐惧着什么——那是吴世勋的眼神，吴世勋浸透了失望的眼神。他见过吴世勋千百万种模样，娇憨的，蛊惑的，冷漠的，柔媚的......但过去他一直给自己制造种种机会，就是为了避开见到吴世勋的这一种神情。只消看一眼，他的心头就泛起一阵钝痛。

于是他僵硬地解放了自己方才一直托着吴世勋后脑勺的双手，背过身来，从口袋里哆哆嗦嗦地摸索出他的烟和纯金打火机。

“我能问为什么吗？”

身后传来的声音冷静又淡泊。

他轻轻地吐了一口烟，木然地凝视地面前门口贴着的一张旧海报，丽塔海华丝的面容在烟雾中变得模糊。

“——国税局最近盯我盯得很紧。影视公司的那个户头现在基本属于被冻结的状态，后期的款项我得等两个月之后......”

“两个月？”

吴世勋不可置信地瞪大了双眼：“两个月后我们就会来不及送展戛纳了。”

“——那我他妈有什么办法！”

朴灿烈暴躁地将烟头在地上踩灭了：“你就听话这么一次行不行？他们就是冲着我来，现在就盯着想抓住我的弱点。”

“我是你的弱点吗？”吴世勋带着一丝嘲讽的语气干笑了一声，“还是我几年前‘不小心’录下的东西？”

这句话的语气彻彻底底地激怒了他，他转过身，双眼冒火地看着端坐着的吴世勋。

“吴世勋你这是在威胁我吗？我过来告诉你一声是为了你好，你也知道工作室的法人挂的是你自己的名，现在有什么风吹草动的太危险了，万一你......”

“不就是因为你的钱现在不能用了吗？就后期的款项，我自己也凑的出。”

吴世勋镇定自如地说，仿佛完全没察觉这句话的分量。

“你......”朴灿烈一时间竟被噎得说不出话来，他咬着牙在脑海里飞快地盘算了一下。“...你在开玩笑吗？这会让你瞬间一无所有。”

“一无所有？我本来就一无所有啊。”吴世勋幽幽地说道，仿佛是在说起一个不相干的人不相干的遭遇。

接着，在朴灿烈讶异的眼光之中，他轻轻地跪了下来。“灿烈哥...朴总，我什么都不想要了，片酬啊，分成啊，都可以不要了，如果这七年来我们之间有过任何一点点不管是什么情分，我求你念在这一点上，别让我放弃唯一想要的东西。”

朴灿烈发现自己的嘴唇在发抖，他咬着牙，逼迫自己去看吴世勋的眼睛。此刻他高高在上地站着，吴世勋跪在他身前，可他才是狼狈的那一个。那双清亮的眼睛里澄澈又笃定的光芒灼伤了他。他头一次意识到，这七年来无数个日日夜夜的缱绻纠缠之中，他从未真正地抓住过他。

他曾经自以为是地塞给过他许多东西，并理所当然地认为吴世勋应该为此心存感激。他竟然是到了这一刻才幡然觉悟，吴世勋从未理解过他的举动，他也从未理解过吴世勋。

他无谓地张了张口，却再也说不出别的话来了。

于是，他再一次地转过了身。眼前的那扇木门看起来犹如千斤重一般。他沉默了良久，吐出了最后的一口烟，将烟头甩在地面上，轻轻踩灭了。

“你自由了，世勋，你从今以后都自由了。”

说出这句话之后，他顿时觉得自己浑身轻松。他用力推开那道木门，昂首阔步地走了出去，听着木门在身后撞击门框的咣当声响。他穿过那一群分明就认出了他来，却默默地立刻低头不敢逼视的工作人员，走到了片场外面等待着那辆银色劳斯莱斯跟前。司机已经在烈日炎炎之下等了他许久，见他出现，立马打开了后侧的车门让老板进去。他将自己的身躯拖进了开着冷气的座驾，车门关上的那一瞬间，空虚猝不及防地击溃了他。他很茫然，一时间竟不明白自己失去了什么东西。


	8. Chapter 8

那之后，朴灿烈很久都没有再见过吴世勋。

倒不是他有意为之。毕竟，这阵子光是应付税局的官员、取证的警察以及闭门与律师智囊团讨论对策，便占据了他每天大量的时间，更别提这么个家大业大的巨型财团的日常性事务。

躲在暗处的竞争对手存心给他使绊子，攻势来势汹汹。好在，他行事速来谨慎，又有一帮得力的部下，财团里那些打着法律擦边球的灰色产业链之中关键性证据被处理得干净利落。搜证的警方在朴氏集团位于首尔市中心的那座气派威严的总部大楼里进进出出了一个多月，终究是一无所获地灰溜溜撤场，宣布调查结束。税务的人倒是不依不饶，终于揪出了几个税务处理上不痛不痒的小问题，让朴灿烈交上了一笔金额对集团业务整体丝毫构成不了冲击的罚金。

饶是如此，这近两个月的拉锯战仍让朴灿烈身心俱疲，完全无法顾及其他事务。

包括《玫瑰花蕾》的上映。

尽管后期制作过程中经历了一些小小波折，《玫瑰花蕾》的成片终于还是在预定的时间内有惊无险地完成了。由于有李东海在海外的口碑和人脉，《玫瑰花蕾》最终成功地入选戛纳的主竞赛单元，并提前在欧洲点映。在收获了一堆国外评论家潮水般的好评之后，它半个月后打通国内的上映发行渠道几乎没有遇到任何障碍。电影在国内引起的反响几乎比在海外还要热烈——毕竟，海外的影评家只当发现了一位冉冉升起的亚洲新星，国内的观众和媒体才真真是惊掉了下巴：原来吴世勋是会演戏的，还演得这样好！

事后，朴灿烈将吴世勋在戛纳的那段短短几十秒的官方录像看了不下上百遍——吴世勋恬然站在红毯中央，身着简简单单一身黑西装，双手插兜，神态自若，比以往任何时候都光彩照人，都更像一个真正的电影明星。红毯上乌泱泱那么多人，媒体区里成片的长枪大炮纷纷都对准着他。记者举着话筒上前采访，他面对赞美表现得有些羞赧，回答却句句大气磊落。吴世勋的英语什么时候讲得这样好了？他竟然一概都不知道。

那闪光灯太耀眼了，他看不清吴世勋的眼神里是否掩藏着落寞。他只觉得吴世勋看起来似乎天生归属于那个地方。

尽管颁奖礼当晚，他最终以微妙的数票之差输给了意大利籍的老戏骨，未能问鼎戛纳影帝，但这份荣光已足以令他稳稳地跻身南韩男演员一线。

况且与他破釜沉舟的宣言不同，他其实也并没有沦落到一无所有。一个月前，他的经纪合同被以一种十分和平的方式解除了，这个本该引起轩然大波的新闻并未见诸报端。几个广告商起初犹犹豫豫，通过合作伙伴试探了一下朴灿烈的口风；最终，没有一家选择和吴世勋解约。待到《玫瑰花蕾》载誉归来，他们就更没动机考虑更换代言人了——怕他被别人签走，急着抢着加代言费还差不多。

“——终究是我对不住他。”

数日后的某个工作日下午，边伯贤给朴灿烈汇报完工作后，听见朴灿烈对着总裁办公室落地玻璃窗外波光粼粼的汉江，莫名其妙地发出了这样一声与之前对话丝毫没有关联的感叹。

边伯贤心领神会，马上意识到朴总裁说的人是谁。

“...天知道外面有多少人排着队想被你这样‘对不住’啊”，他接腔道，“要知道，按照我们当时签的合同条款，应该是他还倒欠你四亿三千万韩元违约金才对。”

边伯贤在他手下做事这么多年，朴灿烈的作风他可太了解了。若是换了别的情况，朴灿烈可是连一毛钱的便宜都不可能让人占到的。别说是在商场上，就连他头两任前妻——那两个花枝招展、胸大无脑，一瞧就是冲着朴家财产而来的蠢货女模特——和他离婚的时候都没捞着半点甜头，被那纸条款无比严苛的婚前协议坑得死死的，还生生断送了演艺圈的前途。

“我这不是...以防万一，他手头上有什么我的把柄我还没弄清楚，好聚好散对我俩都有好处。何况...更何况——”朴灿烈一边这么说着，一边不耐烦地将只抽了五分之一不到的雪茄在烟灰缸上摁灭了，密闭的办公室里烟雾缭绕。

“——四亿三千万睡他七年，太他妈值了。”

他咬牙切齿地吐出这一句，看着面前的玻璃窗上倒映出的自己此刻有些面目狰狞的脸，天知道他为什么还要补上后面一句：“...一小时四亿三千万都值，哪怕一分钟也值。”

——如果可以重来，让他倾家荡产都值。

这个想法从脑海里突兀地蹦出来之后，朴灿烈被自己吓了一跳。

边伯贤在他身后摇了摇头，识趣地默默拉开门，悄无声息地开溜了，留着总裁大人一个人待在空空荡荡的豪华办公室里，去琢磨那个怎么都捋不顺畅的问题——这人素来都习惯了以金钱的角度对所有事物明码标价，包括人与人之间的关系，可一牵扯到吴世勋，他发现自己无论如何也算不清这笔账了。

不过，他总会想明白的。

 

这几日，法国南部下起了一场突如其来的暴雨，戛纳电影节便在这盛夏的急雨之中圆满地落幕。闪耀的明星没有趁热打铁回国工作，而是向自遥远故乡千里迢迢而来的记者同胞宣布，自己要暂停活动，在欧洲享受久违的假期，归期未定。

他谢绝了国内如雪片般飞来的节目邀约，只接受了几本媒体的专访，谈及自己对表演的心得、转型成功的感想和对未来的规划——“你们可能不知道，我现在身上没有经纪合约，是个自由工作者了。”

粉丝们在一片鬼哭狼嚎之后化悲愤为购买欲，几本杂志几度加印，又几度脱销，就连朴灿烈都只能靠着业界特殊渠道才搞到了手。他每一本都翻了，细细去读吴世勋采访里的每一个字。

其实，吴世勋出道以来每一张专辑、上过的每一本杂志、每一部影视作品的DVD，哪样他没有收集过，哪样不是被妥善地摆放在他最喜欢的那间公寓里一个上了锁的专门房间里，从未示人，甚至连吴世勋自己都不知道。只不过，他从前从来只是把它们放在那里，被完好的塑料封包裹着，整整齐齐摆在一整面墙的壁龛里，却从未好好地翻看过。

于是在弄丢了他的小玫瑰之后，他终于开始试着去了解他。

他越是了解，便越发觉得自己对吴世勋的了解竟然是那样的匮乏。他们同床七年，而他对吴世勋的了解甚至不如一个从未见过吴世勋本人的粉丝——他说不出吴世勋最欣赏的演员，最喜欢的电影，最向往的旅游胜地，他从前不知道吴世勋接受采访卡壳的时候不自觉地吐出小舌头，也不知道他不久前领养的那只丑兮兮的比熊名字的来历。

他从吴世勋17岁的第一个打歌舞台看起，他看自己推给他的那些傻乎乎的爱情肥皂剧，看他在杂志上说起自己对家庭的憧憬，在综艺节目上玩篮球机，深夜直播的时候说的那些胡话。

他唯独一直抗拒不愿去看的是《玫瑰花蕾》。然而这几个星期来对这部电影的讨论简直是铺天盖地，他即便有意规避，也还是听到了人们谈论它的结局。

这个结局十分动人，也足够伤感。在电影的结尾，言溯虽然赶了回来，却没能见到后准断气前的最后一面。天人两隔，他们之间的痴缠便以这样一种形式画上了句号，只余观众叹惋不已。

简直就像这个故事的原型一样。朴灿烈闷闷地想：如果我也得了绝症，世勋会回来看我吗？

吴世勋出国之后火速换掉了号码，他们之间再也没有过联系。他发觉自己现在竟然和无数的粉丝一样，只能隔着屏幕痴痴等待，指望着狗仔哪天能拍到度假中的吴世勋，让他能看一眼新鲜的他的样子。

他没等来吴世勋的电话，倒是等到了李东海的。

电话那头的语气轻快愉悦，彬彬有礼地向他表示了对项目支持的感激，仿佛丝毫没有感受到他语气之中的沉郁似的。

眼看着对话就要按照客套的流程结束，李东海似乎是十分突兀地补上了一句：“朴先生，你有去看过么？”

“我看了。”他不知道自己为什么心虚地撒了一个谎。“...如果你的目的是让所有观众在电影院痛哭流涕，导演，你的目的达到了。”

“哦，那个结局很美不是吗？说起来你可能不信，拍那一场的时候我根本没想好要不要让言溯出现。现在的结果全是世勋的临场发挥，我没喊cut，就那样由着他去了。”

“可是他们还是没能见上最后一面。”

“朴先生，”电话那头的声音里透露着一丝狡黠，“后准是死了，你可没有呀。”


	9. Chapter 9

朴灿烈在那片私人海滨浴场上一眼便瞧见了吴世勋。那人在撑起的红白色条纹沙滩伞荫蔽下，懒洋洋躺在一张藤编躺椅上，戴副黑墨镜，一条腿悠悠然翘着叠在另一条腿上，只穿了一件紧身平角黑色泳裤，看着似乎比他们上次见面时晒黑了几分，可全身上下仍是白得发亮，比周遭肤色泛红的白种人游客全都要白上两个色号。

这个时节，地中海沿岸的日光鼎盛，却不灼热，清风又裹挟着咸咸的海味扑面而来，很是舒爽。

可朴灿烈额角鼻尖却是细细密密蒙上了一层黏答答的汗液，他似乎是才发现自己的一身商务休闲衬衫长裤配上皮鞋，与此时此景有多么格格不入。

这便是所谓“说走就走的旅行”了——十二个小时以前，他还在冷气萦绕的首尔市中心商城黑漆漆的电影院里；三个小时以前，他还在万里高空自云端俯瞰阿尔卑斯山延绵不绝的山脉。除了裤兜里的钱包和护照，他两手空空，什么也没准备。

乳白色的沙滩上方圆数百米，只寥寥几个游客。远处有孩童嬉闹的声响，隔着空旷的水汽和夏日的热浪传来，声音仿佛被罩上了一层朦胧细纱。

他在吴世勋身旁站定，那人便伸出两只手指将大黑墨镜往下拉了一拉，露出半截眼眸，语气颇为轻佻，寻不着一丝上回离别之际那副撕破脸的样子：

“——朴总啊，好巧哦。”

朴灿烈太阳穴附近的青筋跳动了一下。

“不巧，我特意找你来的。”

“找我要还钱啊？公司境况有那么糟糕？追个债还要劳驾您自己亲自下场？。”

“世勋！你明知道我不是...”

“我不知道哦，朴总，这许多年下来，我对你脑子里怎么想的一点都不知道。”

吴世勋又把墨镜拉了上去，伸手将一旁小小白色塑料圆桌上摆放着的气泡水猛地用吸管吸上一口，继而重重地往身后椅背上一靠。

朴灿烈深深吸了一口气，努力平复自己的语气，还有心跳。他曾经和无数商界的对手舌战交锋，每一个都是一等一的厉害人物，可从来没有过任何一场对话让他感到如此刻一般如履薄冰。

他将自己的语气放得极轻：“所以...你打算什么时候才回国？”

“没打算。”

斩钉截铁落下这么一句，吴世勋别过脸不去看他，而他不可抑止地发现自己的视线黏在了吴世勋右边肩窝里那颗小小的黑痣上面。就这么个平平无奇的小黑点，单摆出来看没什么，就如这锁骨单摆出来品味也只是清白寡淡，只让人心生怜爱叹上一声纤细可怜，可这平平无奇的小黑痣生在这清清白白的细瘦锁骨末端，愣是孕育出一番旖旎情色意味出来。他想到，他们上一次共赴巫山的时候，他便是一边轻吻着这颗小痣，一边终于在他体内交代了出来......

见他一副失魂落魄状无暇答话，吴世勋便自己说了下去：“我回去干嘛呀？我在这边待得可舒服，甚至想去英国念个书。工作上的事，一年接个一两部我琢磨够我过生活了——你别忘了我可是过着穷日子长大的，离了那些铺张玩意又不至于活不下去。”

“——而且啊，南欧这边，空气又好，人文景观也看不过来。这里的人也好，知道什么叫尊重隐私，什么叫保持安全距离。你瞧，这边的粉丝没国内那么疯狂，我现在就这么自由自在躺在这，周围即便是有人认出我来了，也不用担心像国内那样随时有人冲上来——”

“——SEHUN!!!!!!!OH MY GOD SEHUN I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! You are so godamn HOT, I can GET HARD for you anytime...”

好巧不巧，吴世勋恰恰刚说到这，撕心裂肺的叫喊便自距离他们后方不到二十米处传来，浑厚的男声掐着嗓子尖叫起来，听感莫名诡异。吴世勋显然被吓了一跳，而朴灿烈下意识地转过身，将他护在了自己身后。

那个身量雄伟、秃头红脸的高壮金发男子很快被浴场身高一米九的保镖给一边一个地架走了，朴灿烈下意识地在心里为浴场管理人员的应变水平迅速点了个赞——要是那两个保安晚冲上去一秒，那根高卢雄鸡的男根就要从那个肥圆的啤酒肚下面紧绷绷的花泳裤里蹦出来，冲着吴世勋白花花的大腿和前胸say hi。

他回过头，即便那副大黑墨镜遮恨不得遮住了吴世勋三分之二的脸，却仍是挡不住余下那三分之一透出来的尴尬的僵硬。

被死死盯着的人不自然地轻咳了两声，终于放弃了无谓的耍嘴皮子：“行吧。朴总，你找我有何贵干？”

“我......”

他被自己的口水呛了一下，大脑忽然白茫茫一片，失却遣词造句的功能，许是那日光作祟，又许是时差还没倒过来。

于是吴世勋再次擅自替他抢答，答案却与他真心所想相隔十万八千里：

“朴灿烈，你又想操我吗？”

“——不是！”他连忙否认，急得差点咬掉自己舌头。

“哇...”吴世勋的嘴很浮夸地撑起一个圆，“...真可惜，我可是——好——久——好——久没好好做一次了。”

“......”

“...真的不想啊？不想我找别人了啊。”

我想我是真的爱你，但我也真的恨极了你此刻这副嘴脸——朴灿烈心想，他的太阳穴又一抽一抽地疼得厉害了。


	10. Chapter 10

朴灿烈醒来之前迷迷糊糊听到最熟悉不过的声音，语速飞快，情绪中夹杂着焦虑和不安，似乎是在和谁通着电话。淡淡的香气似盛放的橙花与烟茶相拥而至，清新又香甜，他于是伸手揽过了过去——多熟悉的柔韧腰肢，多怀念的手感。

 

他这是身处故乡还是异国？游离在梦境还是现实？他只恍惚记得自己的头疼得狠，吴世勋头也不回背影决绝，走得很急，雪白脚丫踩在细沙上，纤细的脚踝上面都黏着沙子。再后来的，他便记不起来了。这感觉犹如宿醉后断片，记忆被生生割裂。他真的大老远跑来法国了吗？亦或那片断只是梦一场罢了。

 

那么，现在这馨香满怀必定是睡神赐予的佳梦了。他心怀感念，又是灵机一动：既然是梦，为什么不可以放肆一点......

 

吴世勋被身后本在昏迷之中的人揽上床畔时没有反抗。这人半小时前在沙滩上直直晕倒过去不省人事，吓得他青天白日里三魂丢了七魄。好在医生细细一检查不过是因劳累过度，缺乏睡眠又十几个小时未曾进食，一时体力支撑不住而有些中暑。方才似乎是被梦境所困，朴灿烈在他床上翻来覆去的，皱着眉头呓语不住，句句切切，喊的都是他的名字。说实话，没点感动是不可能的，心疼也是的的确确存在的，于是也就由着那手将自己揽入熟悉的怀抱里去了。

 

谁知那手停留在自己腰际没安生片刻，便大有上下摸索深入禁地的架势。吴世勋在不禁在心里暗骂，这人意识不清醒的时候手倒还灵光得很，这一揉一探的统统命中自己敏感点。眼看着身子越来越燥热，气氛越来越不对，他终于忍不住拍掉了那只色胆包天的手。

 

朴灿烈本来就游走在半睡半醒之间，这轻轻一拍便是把他彻底拍醒了。

 

一睁眼就对上吴世勋放大的高清美颜，似梦似真。他大脑发懵，让自己反应了一会儿。

 

“还说你不想睡我......”吴世勋一脸讽刺假笑，把他那只不安分的手从自己臀间拎起推开，仿佛它是什么不愿沾染的脏东西。

 

“——我可没说不想，不想是不可能的，”朴灿烈觉得自己休息过之后脑子灵光多了，很快接上了话。“我只是怕你误会我只图这个。”

 

“朴总，你真是永远都能给我带来惊喜。”吴世勋懒洋洋用撑起一边手肘托起脸，满脸戏谑意味地盯着他瞧。“可能耐了你，熬夜加班工作到半夜看完电影，饭也不吃觉也不睡地坐了十几个小时飞机横跨亚欧大陆来看我晒太阳。这可不就中暑了么，我一转头你就结结实实倒沙子里了，吓了我一大跳。”他语气既轻佻又带着调侃，可半个小时之前这一幕切实发生时，他的心态可绝非这样轻松。

 

“世勋，你果然还是在意我的。”朴灿烈厚着张脸皮，佯装没听出他语气中的讽刺意味。

 

“你少自作多情，这么大个人在我面前晕了过去，我又不能装没看到。在国外照顾一下中暑的同胞不是很正常？举手之劳，不用谢我。”

 

“你举手之劳随便搭救个同胞还送回自己房间了？”

 

“那自然也不是随便什么人都送，和你一样帅的才行。”

 

“那我可安心了，你上哪找和我一样帅的。”

 

“......”吴世勋微微眯起了眼睛，“...我看你好像恢复得差不多了。”朴灿烈觉得他就差没从嘴里蹦出个“你滚”。

 

“我现在还不能走，世勋，我有话跟你说。”

 

“约炮可以，谈判就免了吧？你这次哪怕把整个集团都送给我，我也不想再恢复我们之前那种关系。”

 

“你不想也没关系。我也不是非得让你回去。”

 

这一句倒的确是出乎吴世勋意料之外了，他早已准备好的咄咄逼人的辛酸讽刺忽而派不上用场。只就这一着，时局忽而逆转，接不上话来的人变成了他。他不安地调整了一下姿势，放下撑起的手肘，让它自然垂下，又将头枕上手臂。纤巧下巴往下压了压，目光下移，不再凝视朴灿烈的眼神。

 

这便是千钧一发之际了，朴大总裁抓住了大好时机，接着说下去：

 

“——我就想确定一件事，我只要你一句话，确认我自己是不是自作多情。之后你准我留下来，我就留下来，你不想见我，我就再也不会来烦你。”

 

“——我知道你这么久以来不过是想有一部真正的代表作，为什么非得是这部戏？你在结尾那一幕哭得那么伤心，你喊了他一声‘哥’，我把剧本翻了个遍，都没见言溯这么喊过后准。世勋，你告诉我，那一刻，你在想的是不是我？”

 

吴世勋没回答他，只死咬着嘴唇，脸上一阵红一阵白。他转过了身就是一副想下床跑路的样子，却没曾想几分钟前还昏迷不醒的人恢复力惊人，熟稔又坚定地从后面稳稳扣住了他的腰。他的后侧脊背隔着一层碍事的布料感受着朴灿烈剧烈的心跳，而且那个人还坏心地愈加凑近了他，几乎是贴着他的耳畔说话。

 

“——我擅长做很多事情，爱人不属于其中之一，可是遇到你之前，我从未想过我有一天会需要认真研习。我知道我从前做得糟烂，让你失望透顶。也许第一步就是不再逼你做任何你不情愿做的事情。”

 

“...所以念书也好，拍戏也好，世勋你想做什么都去做吧，我相信你都会做得极好。什么时候你若需要我，我随叫随到。但我说过，你是自由的——你有爱我的自由，也有不爱我的自由。”

 

“朴灿烈——”吴世勋终于肯转过身再瞧他了。

 

“——这下全世界可真要看你笑话了。你逃了和名门闺秀的婚约，飞过整个欧亚大陆，向我这么个不清不白的戏子求爱，结果却说什么...被拒绝了也没关系吗？...”

 

“那你要拒绝我吗？”

 

“当然不了，你这个油嘴滑舌的混蛋。”

 

吴世勋凑上前，浅尝辄止地吻了他一下。

 

“那就让他们笑话去...”朴灿烈迫不及待地将这个轻吻加深成了热辣辣的法式热吻，在接吻的间隙，他喘着气往下说：“——反正我自己知道自己赚大了——”他用双手捧着吴世勋的脸，头一次不加掩饰地让自己满眼流露出明晃晃的痴迷眷恋，“——你才不是什么不清不白的戏子，你是全亚洲最棒的电影明星，你是我见过最美的尤物......最重要的是......你是我此生唯一的挚爱。”

 

“再说一遍。”

 

“我此生唯一的挚爱。”

 

“再说一遍。”

 

“我此生唯一的挚爱。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你...”

 

“...我知道啦。”

 

 

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
